


LOST WOODS IN THE SOUL

by VOID_OF_INSANITY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOID_OF_INSANITY/pseuds/VOID_OF_INSANITY
Summary: Same character as UNDERSWAP STARS white hair red eyes with gloves and a sweater and stuff but uh... more beat up and wearing no shoes but bandages. Still has a scarf but ripped up though.More of a Oc at this point but you look cool... ANYWAY...Running away in the woods to escape your broken life you found an abandoned cabin. It was a decent size but it was old and rickety. You took shelter there and soon enough it became your home. About a few years later Never returning to civilization again one day monsters broke out you didn't find out until a bunch of skeleton broke into your home in the middle of the night. You were scared but you'll be damned if you didn't try to fight! Did I mention you have magic?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tyrant_Tortoise with their story of "Skeleton Squatters and a Landlady."   
> Also one of her fans? Inspired work of "Skeleton Machine?" Close enough... Read their stories because they're really good and also one "Bitty Hunt" where a human bitty lives with the alternate skeleton crew and angst and fluffy stuff occurs!
> 
> Final thing. I suck at updating I won't ever give up or abandon this but it will be slow.

I GO BY THIRD PERSON A LOT. OR SECOND? SOMETIMES 1ST THOUGH

* * *

 

You were so tired of being the out cast. 

The monster.

The demonized human.

The unwanted.

So I wanted to go far far away.

After all you couldn't truly kill yourself.

You'll just heal.

Starving myself turns out I don't need much to live.

I stabbed myself only to find hours later still writhing in pain the knife was slowly being pushed out by my own body.

Nothing works so I want to disappear.

Just away from here.

So it began...

Trapped in the basement of my parents home. 

I can't escape.

My mother used to protect me from him. 

But she died one day.

I never knew the cause or seen her ever again after that.

I cried knowing I'll never see her again.

Never to see if if were truth in his words or lies laced with poison. 

As soon as she passed, he threw me in this soiled dirty, infested room.

Spiders lingered the ceiling.

Rats and mice alike traveled the floors.

Bugs and roaches roamed the walls and room.

The only thing for comfort were the clothes on your body and the dirty cloth you held for rest.

Nothing to do but stare. 

Because I can't summon energy or a will to do anything.

But one day I had a dream.

A dream of where I saw the cloud covered skies once more.

Even as the others hurt me all the same. 

I saw the beauty in the world.

Not it's inhabitants.

I can' stay here any longer. 

I want to be free.

Gathering the very few items I had a knife stolen right before he threw me in his prison and a watered faded photo of my mother.

She was the only person kind to me.

I clenched my fist without touching the photo.

Tucking it away.

I have to.

I must.

I will be free.

All I can do is wait for the next time he arrives.

Trying to spend time away as you always do you look to your colored arms.

Once pale turned to the color of green and brown.

It looked as if you were skin and bone.

But you can do this.

You were interrupted as the slamming of a door echoed the dripping room.

Down the steps came his steel ripped boots, stomping the dusty steps.

Down to last one. 

He not a second later spotted you against the dirty wall.

He struck you.

At this point you become used to it.

You were his beating punching bag.

You learned not to cry anymore not willing tI give him satisfaction.

But it doesn't stop you from screaming and crying out in pain when he breaks a bone or punctures a organ.

This time it was your ribs from the mighty kick he produced.

You didn't know how many but even with the pain.

You had to wait.

So you done.

Being limp to his violence he soon became pacified for now and was turning to leave.

He never spoke to you anymore not even dirty name calling.

As much as you hated him you needed to hear somehting. 

Because everyday you were losing yourself to the void.

You weren't sure if you could return.

So you craved anything.

But not is not the time.

Now is the time to leave.

Finding the man returning to his home.

You stood abet shakily but retrieved your rusty knife quickly.

With all speed you could muster you ran to him to stab him in the back.

But he noticed your advance.

He punched you a teeth knocking injury but you were only faltered slightly.

" **You stupid dumb birch you think you can kill me?!"**

You were Resilent and Determined.

He lunged another hit.

But you dodged by ducking below.

Rising faster now you struck again. 

Now landing a blow to his thigh.

He clenched his face in pain yelling out his anger and profanities.

" **FUCKING FREAK! YOU FUCKING DARE TO- FUCK!"**

You managed to run pass him ignoring his frustrations.

But before you left you had to get something.

Thinking fast you locked the base ment with its locket and key.

It was tough but old so you had to act fast.

As fast as physically possible in your state you went to your mother's room shard with the bastard.

There was hardly nothing their.

You cried in defeat but desperately searching the room for anything.

The room full of shards of glass and filthy clothes stings and bit at your feet.

Hearing the bangs from the door you startled searching faster until finding some jewelry.

It was a locket. 

You used to always see her wear it but not anymore...

You held your emotions until it was safe.

Running to your old room. 

It was tattered to shreds. 

Want there anything salvageable?!

You rummaged through it's contents but only found some things like your satchel and some clothes.

Giving a sad sigh you muttered the first words you had since a long time.

"I'll miss you mother..."

Almost hearing the bolts falling from it's hinges you ran out the door with your feet covered in blood.

You went to a river that was always near the house.

To lose track of him.

You didn't want to hear the door busting out but far away you saw his silhouette.

You trudged through the rushing water.

The skies of which you once seen always were cloudy with humidity.

For once there were none clouds filtering the sky but a dark black night with no moon.

No one will ever see you again.

You ran to the darkness.

I GO BY THIRD PERSON A LOT. OR SECOND? SOMETIMES 1ST THOUGH

* * *

 

You were so tired of being the out cast. 

The monster.

The demonized human.

The unwanted.

So I wanted to go far far away.

After all you couldn't truly kill yourself.

You'll just heal.

Starving myself turns out I don't need much to live.

I stabbed myself only to find hours later still writhing in pain the knife was slowly being pushed out by my own body.

Nothing works so I want to disappear.

Just away from here.

So it began...

Trapped in the basement of my parents home. 

I can't escape.

My mother used to protect me from him. 

But she died one day.

I never knew the cause or seen her ever again after that.

I cried knowing I'll never see her again.

Never to see if if were truth in his words or lies laced with poison. 

As soon as she passed, he threw me in this soiled dirty, infested room.

Spiders lingered the ceiling.

Rats and mice alike traveled the floors.

Bugs and roaches roamed the walls and room.

The only thing for comfort were the clothes on your body and the dirty cloth you held for rest.

Nothing to do but stare. 

Because I can't summon energy or a will to do anything.

But one day I had a dream.

A dream of where I saw the cloud covered skies once more.

Even as the others hurt me all the same. 

I saw the beauty in the world.

Not it's inhabitants.

I can' stay here any longer. 

I want to be free.

Gathering the very few items I had a knife stolen right before he threw me in his prison and a watered faded photo of my mother.

She was the only person kind to me.

I clenched my fist without touching the photo.

Tucking it away.

I have to.

I must.

I will be free.

All I can do is wait for the next time he arrives.

Trying to spend time away as you always do you look to your colored arms.

Once pale turned to the color of green and brown.

It looked as if you were skin and bone.

But you can do this.

You were interrupted as the slamming of a door echoed the dripping room.

Down the steps came his steel ripped boots, stomping the dusty steps.

Down to last one. 

He not a second later spotted you against the dirty wall.

He struck you.

At this point you become used to it.

You were his beating punching bag.

You learned not to cry anymore not willing tI give him satisfaction.

But it doesn't stop you from screaming and crying out in pain when he breaks a bone or punctures a organ.

This time it was your ribs from the mighty kick he produced.

You didn't know how many but even with the pain.

You had to wait.

So you done.

Being limp to his violence he soon became pacified for now and was turning to leave.

He never spoke to you anymore not even dirty name calling.

As much as you hated him you needed to hear somehting. 

Because everyday you were losing yourself to the void.

You weren't sure if you could return.

So you craved anything.

But not is not the time.

Now is the time to leave.

Finding the man returning to his home.

You stood abet shakily but retrieved your rusty knife quickly.

With all speed you could muster you ran to him to stab him in the back.

But he noticed your advance.

He punched you a teeth knocking injury but you were only faltered slightly.

" **You stupid dumb birch you think you can kill me?!"**

You were Resilent and Determined.

He lunged another hit.

But you dodged by ducking below.

Rising faster now you struck again. 

Now landing a blow to his thigh.

He clenched his face in pain yelling out his anger and profanities.

" **FUCKING FREAK! YOU FUCKING DARE TO- FUCK!"**

You managed to run pass him ignoring his frustrations.

But before you left you had to get something.

Thinking fast you locked the base ment with its locket and key.

It was tough but old so you had to act fast.

As fast as physically possible in your state you went to your mother's room shard with the bastard.

There was hardly nothing their.

You cried in defeat but desperately searching the room for anything.

The room full of shards of glass and filthy clothes stings and bit at your feet.

Hearing the bangs from the door you startled searching faster until finding some jewelry.

It was a locket. 

You used to always see her wear it but not anymore...

You held your emotions until it was safe.

Running to your old room. 

It was tattered to shreds. 

Want there anything salvageable?!

You rummaged through it's contents but only found some things like your satchel and some clothes.

Giving a sad sigh you muttered the first words you had since a long time.

"I'll miss you mother..."

Almost hearing the bolts falling from it's hinges you ran out the door with your feet covered in blood.

You went to a river that was always near the house.

To lose track of him.

You didn't want to hear the door busting out but far away you saw his silhouette.

You trudged through the rushing water.

The skies of which you once seen always were cloudy with humidity.

For once there were none clouds filtering the sky but a dark black night with no moon.

No one will ever see you again.

You ran to the darkness.

* * *

 

ANOTHER LATE NIGHT WRITE BECAUSE IM NOT LYING ABOUT THE UPDATE THING. ENJOY I HOPE!

* * *

 

What seemed such a long time running you tired of exhaustion.

You saw the night fall, the sun rise.

It's been half a day.

To tired to go on you thought it be safe now to rest.

No way he will run so far.

But soon I'll run again.

Better safe than sorry.

Your adrenaline still high bit slowly decreasing instead you tensed as you put your guard up.

You had nothing to do now. 

Your on the road to freedom but you haven't escaped yet.

Your almost there my child.

You didn't realize you were crying but smiling at the same time.

You laughed.

It was hysterical.

You cried.

It was grief.

But...

You have Hope.

You think it was hours you were just in shock processing this.

You were still tensed but unfocused.

But you snapped out of it.

Your stomach growled and your feet ached once more.

I have to do this.

Without a tool you grabbed the glass out of your feet.

If your weren't careful enough the glass will push further in.

But you body at the same time pushed out.

It's painful But you didn't let it show.

I can't risk noise.

Slowly but surely you took out all the glass and your feet slowing healed.

Draining water on to them it only soothed a little.

But you remembered you had supplies in your satchel.

Searching the bag you found some clothes, basic medical supplies, some papers, pencils and crayons, forgotten candy, and another tool a switch blade of a knife.

Bring the healing box to view there were some bandages, bandaids, alcohol, patches and a sewing kit.

It was sufficient but not that you'll ever need it.

Taking one of your feet you covered them with the bandages.

With these you can walk better and won't risk anything sharp unless it was a long nail or something of the sort.

With feet protected, you were still hungry you ate some of the forgotten candy.

It was stale but still tasty and edible.

You sighed in content.

Sitting in the noise of the forest. 

You felt better than you were in a long time.

You wanted a few more minutes but unconsciously you startled to fall asleep to being happy since a long time time.

You slept the day and night away.

Later the sun singing with the birds once again it was starting to get cloudy.

You needed shelter.

Ditching the river but noting it's route you trotted a little wobbly to the trees, because your feet weren't healed yet.

What can you use to help?

With such tall mighty trees they were impossible to climb at the moment so you searched for a hollow tree and not finding results eventually narrowing it down to small trees.

Nothing.

But what if the rain struck lightening?

Who moved a little quicker.

But you couldn't find anything.

But even in a mist of a dilemma you found yourself not on a duty but exploring and observing the life around you.

Squirrels storing their acorns, birds chirped at they readied for th coming storm and larger animals trotting together in a small herd to gather their young to guard around the field.

Maybe I could live here...

But you jumped at a sudden fight of the bucks you ran away before you can get hurt. 

And strange enough a wonderus thing happened.

Running away from the direction you came from with the 2 battling. 

You found it.

Shelter.

An old cabin.

It must have looked lovely once but not It was decayed in years of Abuse from nature.

I could live here.

With excitement you ran to it.

It was locked.

But you knew it was abandoned since it had that air of sort.

Moving around weeds and new blooming buds you looked around the home searching a entrance.

It was a 2 story home you realized.

It was huge and looked spacious.

You had to get inside.

Pressing against windows you tried to find one that would open.

 As luck would have it one did.

Only opening due to a damaged lock.

You crawled inside only just scrapping your legs to get inside.

It was dark.

But dry. 

Hardly any bugs and it looked useable.

You traveled the house.

A large living room, a old wooden kitchen with built in stove, a basement.... You weren't going to go to, and so many rooms that you could count even some furniture left behind!

Not the greatest shape but your not complaining at all.

You'll live here.

You were happy to be alive and hopeful again.

(TO BE CONTINUED = TBC THANK YOU FOR READING)

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. A Few Years? Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You been here a long time, nothing changed and one day something new happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GOING TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES AT LEAST ONCE. YES YOUR ALL LIKE WHAT YOUR LYING YOU HARDLY UPDATE OR OTHERS COOL A UPDATE BUT ANYWAY MY REASON IS MY INTERNET IS GOING OUT... SO I MAY NOT BE HERE FOR A LONG TIME... SORRY BUT YEAH LIFE TROUBLES SO ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY! ILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONG!

For the first days in your new home.

You were happy of course but it was always filled with the crushing terror.

 What if he finds you.

You couldn't sleep for the first couple weeks.

But then weeks turn I to months.

Just a bit your fear faded until it dwindled into nothing.

It felt as if a weight were lifted and when that happened.

You thought you could do things again not having to hide no more so you did.

Scavenging for food was a little hard at first.

Sometimes you ate plants that hurt your stomach for days, choke on your own throat and tounge, had to retreat from other animals for it  or just tasted plain disgusting.

Fortunely through trial and error you found some plants that were edible, like berries and some flowers.

Before you were locked in that dark place you used to serve him like a slave worker but you cooked well from your mother.

It's been a while but you could use these but without a stove you used you own magic.

You were a kistune.

You knew some magic like fox fire and mimicry but with nobody teaching you, you were inexperienced and often it'll get out of control.

It was worth a shot.

Dragging piles of rotting wood seeing as there were no creatures inside.

You focused.

Slowly concentrating you gathered you magic.

Channelling to your body and all your soul.

A small palm sized slightly flickering white and blue flame in your hand.

You were lucky it didn't go crazy this time.

Tossing the flame into the wood it burned.

The once blue and white flames grew to purple until a normal color.

Nodding to yourself you went inside your home to retrieve some of the slightly rusty pots and utensils.

You having  stored water from the river.

It all seemed well.

Throwing in your ingredients it slowly brewed to some sloppy vegan soup of sorts.

As disgusting as it looked....

You put some in a bowl and blew on it before taking a bite.

It was really good.

Next day 

You cooked your meals outside it attracted some animals but they could have it, its not like you can put it in a fridge or something so it'll go bad if you didn't eat it.

You wondered In your cabin.

It was still so huge.

But it was in desperate needs of repair .

And you took responsibility.

You were scared to go down the basement but its a place that usually has tools and such.

You had to keep convincing yourself that you aren't going to be trapped any more.

You were scared but not a coward. 

With courage you held your breath entering.

Down the creaky steps it was dark but your eyes adjusted quickly being used to it.

It was so dark.

It had no windows like the other place.

You felt like crying but you weren't done yet.

Searching in the dark you saw a strange sight.

Not big enough to take the room but it wasn't small either.

It was covered by a tarp.

You were curious.

You slowly walked to the large item it was larger than you like a couple feet.

You held the tattered sheet in your hand and lifting it.

Something moved.

Jumping in fear you fell back on your bottom. 

You felt you couldn't move.

How could I be so stupid! 

He's going to take me back!

He's going to hurt me! 

He's going to-!

More moving you panicked.

Dragging yourself backwards you felt something grabbed you behind.

Defending yourself an instinct came to protect yourself.

You burned the thing that grabbed you.

Burning it brought light to the room a small window but it was touched directly by the sun making it bright.

It was a curtain.

And jumping again the tarp moved again ready to jump out.

You flinched In fear.

Fleeing the big thing a rather fat raccoon escaped its hiding place.

You stared in shock.

Feeling wet in the face you were crying.

Its okay...

It's fine...

I'll never go back.

Not wanting another incident to happen you left the big thing.

Taking tools from the place you ran to the topside immediately you felt better.

Later...

It wasn't too shabby if you do say so yourself.

The house looking better than before you felt proud of your accomplishment.

Its wasn't the greatest job either but it worked well.

Happy with yourself.

You finally settled in.

Years later.

The woods were beautiful and you didnt fear for that man anymore.

But you still couldn't go to the basement again.

It... Was lonely.

You wished you could take to someone again like her...

You didn't  want to think about it.

After a while living here you grew tired of eating the same things so you hunted.

You were so bad at it.

Trying for days on in.

You finally managed to snag a rabbit.

You felt really bad and let it go.

Your dumb...

So you ate plants again.

Sometimes you'll find rabbits now along the yard because the traps you put had food in them.

So the cute fat fluffy guys just ate your yard.

Yay no weeds! 

Also it was entertaining to take watch and sometimes they'll let you pet them.

One year later.

Living through winters, storms, and hailing weather it never snowed luckily just cold.

It was one of those days.

Animals who once roamed your yard his for shelter.

It was so lonely and dark thee days and you couldn't do anything about it.

You aren't scared of thunder thankfully but a tree near you once struck with lightning.

You were lucky you didn't get hit.

Then it happened.

Sleeping in a different room each night to have variety.

It was closest to the entrance and there you heard a bang.

Once.

Twice.

And another.

You were scared.

Was it...

You won't go back.

You were stronger now! 

You practiced your magic!

You can FIGHT.

You won't give up anymore.

Even with a still heart you were going to rise above him.

I'll never go back.

Swifty taking your well take cared of satchel you took the old knife you only used to sometimes to cut the plants or something.

Now it was time to use it for it's true purpose.

You put it your pocket.

The bangs finally  busted the door.

You jumped startled but you prepared now.

Now faster than once you were before taller.

You could do it.

Seeing a figure moving In your home.

You readied your magic with better wielding over the years you could use it better now.

You controlled your breathing when it got closer.

You struck.

Sending a  blue flame his way you were fast.

The man before it made contact he disappeared.

Moving your head side to side fast to place the monster you felt a grip on your shoulder.

"Hey buddy..."

You screamed

With disuse of your voice it came shattered and distorted.

The man disappeared again before coming to you once more.

"Geez pal I just wanna say-"

"G-GhOsT?!"

You were scared.

And not long after your scream more ghost monsters came in looking the same as the first.

Your red eyes never shined bigger.

"SANS! WHAT'S ALL THE CANOODLING!?"

You screamed again weaker.

"STOP THAT I SUFFERABLE SCREAMING FILTHY ANIMAL!"

You screams kept coming.

Another short demon with a jagged skull and one pulsing red eye.

All he did was wink.

Your screams turned into a pitiful wheeze and you passed out.

"Well shit I didn't know there was someone here."

"SANS LANGUAGE!" 

"But it's english bro."

2 annoyed yells came from outside and in.

"Did you really have to do that by the way?"

The skeleton with a jagged head only shrugged and looked away retrieving his brother.

Sans signed in exhaustion.

"And we haven't even brought the other guys yet..."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

TBC...

 


	3. The Encounter (Skeleton's Pov) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITLL BE BORING AND SHORT IF I JUST DID THE SHORT ENCOUNTER SO INCLUDING WHY THEY'RE THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND A BIT AFTER. 
> 
> BUT IT WILL BE SPILT BECAUSE OF TIMING SO GET READY ):3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I GOT A FREE PHONE SO FORGET THE OTHER THING I SAID BUT ITLL BE MORE ERRORS BECAUSE IM DOING IT IN MY PHONE...
> 
> SO ACCEPT THIS SANS POV FOR NOW PUNNY FAN ITLL BE HERE IN THE CHAPTERS UNTIL MENTIONED OTHER WISE.

It's been so long since I seen the sun again

After so many resets...

Screams were heard.

Pain was felt.

Blood was spilled.

Dust was spread.

Sins of all were judged.

So many genocidal timelines in few he really had gone mad.

Frisk was in Control.

All of us starring into the glaring sun.

In unison we all felt a certain peace. 

It was over.

No more resets.

No more...

Hearing the repeated monologue he went to drag back his massoct brother.

Not before glancing at Toriel's child.

Feeling the stare of the monster she turned after her wanting to stay.

She smiled earnestly before waving to head off.

She grew slowly in the run of resets.

Through some kind of anomly she was at least in her teen years.

With slightly longer hair.

Same beat up clothes.

And those same eyes...

Even after everything we been through it's still you.

Walking ahead not before seeing her retreating figure.

He had HOPE.

A year later.

Working with Alphys was sorta nice again .

It brought back memories.

When... Nevermind.

No point to remember when she doesn't.

After all you can't find happiness in the same place you lost it.

It only makes me think of what I could've done...

You helped Alphys with another equation, then working on the geothermal energy converter to save eletricty.

We have the tools now unlike the underground.

We have the technology far more advanced than the junk and scraps used...

Could've...

3 years later.

Monster kind has been out for 5 year's we celebrated and cheered.

Even relations with monsters were getting better as Frisk dealt with political relations.

His cool brother was also healing things over by coming to meetings and being his great self.

No one can hate Papyrus.

Not even those with the cruelest of intentions.

It was almost time for the big event in the fairgrounds rented by Mettaton to celebrate and perform.

You don't hate Mettaton of course you don't.

You just don't like the way he acts, looks, talks, moves...

Eh. You'll work on that later but for now.

Papyrus at a last minute meeting with the embassador Frisk he had a few hours to do some more last minute tweaking with his machine.

Scrounged up from the old lab he worked on it again doing replacements for each part along with drawing new blueprints to record and scale his work.

After years of putting effort to something again something he lost love too and regained.

It was finally finished.

Not believing even have built himself.

He was proud and he felt accomplished.

He didn't even realize a single translucent tear dropped from his eye.

He can't wait.

Pulling the lever for power, pressing multiple buttons and switches. 

He inputted the coordinates for the distance, timeline, power, work and energy to bring him back.

To the power of quantum physics and Science engineering and the help of his once gone processor.

He flipped the final key.

Instantly everything went black.

The only thing with any power was the machine.

It vibrated, making loud computing noises.

It blinked with crazy lights shaking him down to the core.

It was like a earthquake.

Trying to stop it's sequence.

He slowly crawled to the machine.

He reached the board of it's interface and started the shutdown switch.

With so many controls he should have just made a single button for it because then the room flashed from the machine.

Somehow immediately he felt drained and began to lull into unconsciousness not before hearing the running stomps of someone down the stairs.

"Papyrus?"

Sans passed out as he felt something collapse beside him.

Later.

Sans woke up with his brother sprawled on the floor with him.

It was morning dawn.

The only way he knew was because of his flung open window.

Unsteadily he stood and tried to use his magic to lift Papyrus to bed. 

It was too low and just tired himself out.

He sighed tiredly and dragged his brother upstairs.

Taking Papyrus to bed he slept again to tired to stay awake any longer.

"Sorry Paps you missed the party".

He shut his mind from the world again.

Something woke him up not too long from when he rested.

Most likely a few hours at most.

The noise came from the basement.

He searched to find a shit ton of replicas just like him and his brother.

"You're not Gaster..."

All of them tensed.

Getting over all the chaos and talk to all the brother look alike personalities to explain all the science works.

He shuffled tiredly to hand the horrors more food to guzzle down their gullet.

They ate as if there was no tomorrow both happy and glad to eat.

The Swaps ate all the sweets in the cabients only leaving his supply of condiments and chips...

Until the Swapfell took those.

And the Fells ready for a fight picked on the nicely furnished table with a sharpened bone the other just slept gargling mustard.

And finally the Dance crew while Tangle danced and Hip just stood nervously.

He wanted sleep...

TBC!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SPENT LIKE 3 DAYS JUST DOODLING UNTIL I THOUGHT OF THIS... ENJOY I HOPE!
> 
> BY THE WAY I HOPE THESE SKELETONS WERE FAVORABLE. IF NOT I SUPPOSE I COULD ADD ANOTHER PAIR OR TWO OR I MIGHT TAKE ONE INSTEAD BE WARY OF YOUR CHOICES AND CHOOSE WHAT YOU BELIEVE TO BE GREAT :3 
> 
> GET READY FOR PART 2 SOON!!!


	4. The Encounter (Skeleton's Pov) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITLL BE BORING AND SHORT IF I JUST DID THE SHORT ENCOUNTER SO INCLUDING WHY THEY'RE THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND A BIT AFTER. 
> 
> WITH A REPEATED SUMMARY... HERE'S PART 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DROWNING IN SCHOOL WORK I SHOULD BE DOING BUT INSTEAD I WRITE...
> 
> HALP

Not 2 hours later...

The Fells broke out in anger attacking the weaker.

They split up planning to take over and kill the others.

Thinking Blue, Papyrus, Hip, and Purple to be the weakest.

They were oh so wrong.

And that's not counting the factor of their brothers...

Edge fell victim to his kinder duplicate Papyrus and Purple who tripped instantly alerted with brother with his mother instincts to also beat the non-existent crap out of Edge.

He was humiliated.

Red was not much better off.

Hip although nervous defended himself well against his attacker.

Pinning Red to the wall with bones barely missing his soul when one went threw his sweater.

He sweated when Blue got closer.

Not knowing what to expect he shut his eye sockets ready for death.

But instead the skeleton came close to his face and said.

"Oh boy Red! That sure was something! But that wasn't very nice!"-

"And wat you smiley bastard I know it's all a facade fucking"-

A sharp bone was next to his clavicle.

He gulped and shut up real quick.

" Interrupt me again and you may just feel something... "

Blue said in a mock innocence face with hidden horror.

"Touch any of these monsters and touch especially my B R O T H E R  you will pay the consquence."

Like nothing happened he was back to his good act.

He began to tear up running away for his brother.

"Mweh! Papy!!!!!!!!"

The other one was just in the corner calming himself.

Not one soul believed him even when told to Boss he thought he was just joking.

From there they were in the time out corner.

All through the while the horrors rested after eating an actual buffet of food.

3 days later.

Sans couldn't take it anymore.

They were horrible versions of Papyrus and himself.

He hated himselves.

But after the display of power it was now seen as Sans in charge because they did act out again.

But hehe heh he took care of it.

Edge didn't hide his flinches well.

But they can't live here anymore.

No one can find out about there "cousins".

It was hard to hide the ton of them when Undyne crashed one day.

He reacted quick enough to teleport him all to his room.

But they could teleport too.

Before he could say no one could see them Axe teleported to take more meat.

"Shit!"

He went after him.

Undyne was cooking with Papyrus and thankfully didn't hear Axe until he took a Axe with a bone handle smacked the fridge again.

Again.

And again.

It wasn't until Papyrus turned did Undyne notice.

Shoving all the packages of meat in the others hands.

He shoved the other out of site.

Axe pissed with being pushed around his double opened one package taking a piece to throw it at him.

Sans was disgusted but he saved the others identity from Undyne.

"Ugh New Eating Habit?!"

"..yup.."

Sans stared desperately at Papyrus for help.

"O-Oh! SANS YOUR GROSS HABITS AGAIN! UNDYNE JUST HELP ME MAKE THE NEW RECIPE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Oh Yeah... Sure Papyrus!"

They turned back to cook.

When Sans sighed in relief...

Axe teleported above him taking the meat. 

Thought he left he sighed again.

Axe licked the top of his head...

He was gone again but Sans shivered in disgust.

He doesn't just want them out but needs.

Couple days of house searching...

Nothing everything was near people they may know or people they might kill.

Just as he gave up hope...

A old news article presented itself to him.

A nice fancy looking cabin in the woods.

Heck it was a mansion! 

He couldn't believe his luck and it had more than enough rooms for all of them.

He walked to his brother to tell the news.

But what Sans didn't know was the date was over 20 years ago...

It's near...

Papyrus sobbed as he had to leave Undyne.

Sans promsied he could visit.

He hated making promises.

With all of their stuff packed and with nothing for the others.

It was the longest most grueling road trip ever.

It poured like a bucket of water hitting cement on the big car.

It took hours and lightening struck the sky.

It'll all be worth it...

But oddly when he contacted the sellers they didn't answer.

He thought he had to meet him in person then like there apartment back home, uh there.

There's no going back now.

The horrors mostly just ate but of Sans didn't get food it was like they went crazy. 

So he brought a lot of food in the trip.

His wallet weeped and they were only here for about a week.

But he had enough only around 150,000 but it was worth it...

After storms and their rage they made it.

To the edge of the woods when suddenly.

There old trusty truck finally broke down of years of use.

He could get the tools to teak it to be good for another go but Axe was squatting in the back with a few others looking pissed but fed.

He didn't want to risk it nor did he have the energy to go though all the items just to get his equipment.

So walking it was.

"Guys. We have to walk."

All groans mostly.

But the Papyrus alikes attacked the opportunity to be free from the trapped space.

"FUCKING FINALLY MOVE YOU IMBECCILE!"

Shoving Red out the way he just ran into the woods.

He didn't come back until 4 minutes later of them all just starring at his disappearance.

Poking his head out of a tall bush.

"HURRY UP AND DON'T FALL BEHIND!"

Snapping out of his stupor Sans got them to go.

Purple's brother Yellow got out reluctantly following his brother out.

Axe and Giant didn't have much food to eat left though Giant was more tame Axe said he had to eat in case it ran out.

They didn't speak much and Sans couldn't look at the other Papyrus without thinking of his brother going through that trauma.

He didn't want to think about it.

Using human and monster technology with there phones.

Phones now we're upgraded to hold heavier and bigger items.

Nothing like a truck but anything less of a bed.

And with bigger storage they got most of their things and went in the woods.

Using a Global Positioning System AKA GPS it worked on their phone for a while.

Until it lost its signal.

Frustrated he tried to go back but only ended up more lost and now had no way to tell direction with it still cut off.

This is the worst week on the surface ever.

Not counting the deaths of few monsters and some loads to Frisk dying... But

Worst surface week ever.

Just as he almost gave up again.

Giant spotted a rabbit.

"OH MY STARS SANS LOOK A RABBIT! WE HAVENT SEEN THOSE IN YEARS!"

He was even louder than Papyrus.

Geez his non living ears hurt.

"Where?!"

Following his brother they could make a good rabbit stew instead of all the raw processed food they been eating.

His brother made it better.

Sliding his Axe from his jacket he ran ahead to chase it.

Sans was at least happy they wouldn't attack a human if they saw one anymore.

But that didn't comfort Papyrus or Blue any.

But Purple's eyes sparkled at a thought of seeing a rabbit.

"Really!? I Wanna Catch it!"

He ran too after them.

"Sans!-shi-Purple!" 

Yellow still wasn't used to the names and really neither were the others but it was to prevent confusion.

He ran after his brother.

And with Underswap's Papyrus who was actually chill and I ran the others followed but the Fells were behind because Edge was ahead with his brother strapped to his back.

Sans wasn't sure if Red was just wet or extremely sweaty at the moment.

Probably both.

Chasing the Skeletons a great distance the rabbit finally hid in it's hollow tree home.

"Damn it I lost it."

"BROTHER LANGUAGE!"

But Axe smelled food very close by.

Sniffing the air he found a rusted pot full of green muck.

It smelled nice but he wasn't going to eat rotted food.

He hunched in defeat.

Giant just patted him.

But unknowingly the 3 soon 4 with Yellow catching up made them spot the tall home.

"Shit You weren't lying to kill us?!"

Yellow said in surprise.

Fortunately Sans upon arrival ignored him.

"Yeah... It's big and had more than enough rooms for all of us. I just have to see the owner."

Yellow nodded.

"I Got It The Rabbit I Caught It!"

And oddly enough the rabbit didn't try to resist.

Purple hugged the rabbit gently and petted it.

The rabbit only went limp to tired to stay awake.

"LET ME SEE!" 

As Giant said that the rabbit jolted.

"No It's Mine!"

Soon the two argued and their respective brothers dealt with him.

That's when Sans noticed with nervous feeling.

The house was old and abandoned.

It looked like someone tried to make it better but then gave up half way.

They can't live here can they?!

Though. At least it's free now.

He turned the knob to the door.

He was lucky being a skeleton monster not feeling rain or it's cold but it could still affect him other ways.

His hand couldn't grip the door.

Tired of the whole mess he decided he could just knock it down.

He pushed his body weight to the door.

And soon it alerted the others except Edge and Red trying to hurt the animals and Orange and Blue trying to stop them.

They all gathered around as he pushed again until.

Bang! It crashed open as lightening struck a near by tree.

Before the others could go ahead he went first.

Something didn't feel right...

As he turned a corner a blue flame came his way.

Oh SHIT.

If it wasn't for his powers...

But then he noticed a human and snuck behind her...

"Hey Buddy..."

They screamed.

It sounded distorted...

"Geez pal I just wanna say-"

"G-GhOsT!?"

They were scared.

"SANS! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CANOODLING!?"

They screamed again weaker.

"STOP THAT INSUFFERABLE SCREAMING FILTHY ANIMAL!"

They screamed more.

Then Axe came in like the smug asshole he is and just damned winked.

Your screams turned into a pitiful wheeze and you passed out.

"Well shit I didn't know there was someone here."

"SANS LANGUAGE!" 

"But it's english bro."

2 annoyed yells came from outside and in.

"Did you really have to do that by the way?"

The skeleton with a jagged head only shrugged and looked away retrieving his brother.

Sans signed in exhaustion.

"And we haven't even brought the other guys yet..."

It was going to be a long night.

But first they couldn't-

All the other skeletons except Blue and Papyrus stayed.

We couldn't just leave her there so he lifted the girl he noticed with his magic on case she woke up.

Seeing the closet room was in the first floor he put her there and as a lucky guess it had her things in it.

With her tucked in he looked around the room.

It was full of notes of what plants were safe, how to cook it, facts on animals...

It was a lot of information and it was also full of drawings here in there.

Not bad.

After he thought he saw everything.

He saw a light reflected from the lighting.

He picked up her bag and took out a well worn pocket.

A golden heart pocket to be exact.

His eyes flashed with memories of a buried past.

He threw the locket across the room.

It didn't break but it dented and clanked against the wall.

He didn't want to think about memories again for the few times this week alone.

He left the watch on the floor and left the room.

Axe was in the kitchen eating some earthy slime.

He seemed to enjoy it but it looked disgusting.

Giant and Purple eventually settled on an agreement with turns and also Giant had to be quiet.

Yellow watched the two trying to light a wet cigarette.

Swap Papyrus already tackled the old couch and sucked on a cherry flavored lollipop.

Swap Sans who Sans thought was weird he was like Papyrus in one.

Just exploring every inch of the house.

The dancers who been quiet and respectful the entire trip stumbled into their rooms surprised to find old furniture inside and quickly jumped on, the second hitting the bed knocked out.

And Papyrus who found a worn broom and dustpan in the closet near by. 

Cleaned the house as Edge complained about the sanitary of the place and mopped after him.

Edge told Red still strapped to his back to clean the walls since he could reach.

Red suffered cleaning the house with him.

And Sans didn't really feel bad because it was funny to him and only then after checking on everyone he slept on the room next to yours.

In case you were violent...

He didn't want to resort to that but if he had too.

He will.

And what will he do tomorrow with you living here.

His plans changed a lot and he didn't like it.

So tomorrow he said to himself he tell you first as he woke up.

He not a damn ghost.

With that final thought he fell asleep to halt his thoughts for the night.

TBC!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it'll be readers pov again... I think don't know plans change. See you on Saturday I think I need to do my work ;w;


	5. M-MoNSteR?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WANNA UPDATE BUT ITS JUST LIKE NRGH!!!! 
> 
> IN CASE IM LATE FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER ILL SAY THIS NOW HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY :3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've gone a few ways but I guess I'll do the most approachable to the story one... Fine.... I guess.

The rays of light slowly crawled across the room and finally shinning bright on your face.

Which was the second thing that woke you.

The first was your raw throat.

And the third was some hooded skeleton who looked as scared as you, well he screamed when you did...well more like a high pitched squeak.

But you had such a strange dream guess it was true.

Then...

"EEP!"

But after his first tell he didn't move to hurt you.

So in fear you only stared at your doom.

You blinked.

Seeming to snap him out of his state.

"U-uh sorry I-I didn't mean to l-we, um please I won't hurt y-you okay?"

You slowly lowered the sheet you were holding.

"Can you... Understand me?"

You have a stiff nod.

"C-Can you talk?"

You furrowed your eyebrows and tried to speak.

"Ehe..."

With that pitful noise.

"Well I'm not surprise b-but then... Oh here!"

Looking around the room the skeleton hooded monster retrieved the broken crayon and some scattered pages.

"W-Write and now we could talk!"

*Your a Ghost not going to kill me.

After that it was like nervous waves filled the room.

"Yeah me and the others are actually monsters. L-Long story short humans t-trapped us underground and h-human freed us from our underground prison, we been on the s-surface living with humans now."

You processed this...

You wrote more.

*Is magic real?

It took a while, for him to answer.

"Y-Yes actually but humans don't seem to like it much..."

You wrote more.

*Do you have magic? Could you show me?

He slowly walked looking to you for approval he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I do b-but I'm kinda nervous to show it."

You were disappointed but continued  to  write until a crash erupted from the living room.

*Why are you here-THerE'S OTheRs!

The door knob turned as someone casually walked in looking much alike the skeleton monster at the foot of the bed.

Looking like he closed his eyes until opening landing on the two of you.

He jumped throwing his arms to each side.

"I'm not a ghost!"

Oh you remembered him.

Standing quick on your feet to the bed you poised to attack, arms raised to summon fire.

Hip Hop in the middle grew more nervous and clutched the hood over his eyes ducking behind the bed.

You didn't move until he raised his hands in a way of backing away? And slowly left the room.

It was faint but the other side of the door involved shouting and sounds of moving rubble.

"U-Uh..."

You stared at his eyes too intensely for him so he flinched.

Gathering courage again like a turtle he raised his head out of his hood.

"W-We won't h-hurt you a-and if I have to I-I'll protect you."

With a conviction in his scared eyes he held out his hand for you to take.

Hestiantly you shakily held your own hand against his.

With a nervous smile he lead the way out the room.

"We'll work this out okay?"

He opened the door to the living room.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kinda short huh? I'll try to make it longer next chapter... Well actually I think it's has to be for it to be haha.  
> I'll try to do another before or on Valentine's day. Be cool everyone.


	6. Meeting The Skeletons Not Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title, but at lot of times I can't trust myself... There may be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you at least once before Valentine's Day!
> 
> I realized a lot of skeletons...  
> Lower case is Sanses  
> Upper are Papyrus  
> Bold is fell  
> Bold and italic are Horror  
> Italic are Swapfell  
> Crossed out is swap  
> Underlined is under tale  
> And normal is dance
> 
> Uh this is the system I'm sticking to until I try to find a better way...

~~~~And there the hooded skeleton led you to the other side of the door.

His hand was gloved like yours.

But that was all you had time to notice before 4 pairs of eye sockets stared at you.

You jumped nervously and went to hide behind the hooded monster but he got nervous as well and tried to do the same.

" **YOUR HOUSE IS FILTHY! AND THERE'S VERMIN EVERYWHERE!"**

**"** ~~FELL DON'T BE SO RUDE, SHE OWNS THE PLACE!"~~

Ignoring the other's conversation...

"HELLO LADY HUMAN! WE BROKE INTO YOUR HOME LAST NIGHT BECAUSE WE'RE FINDING A NEW HOME!"

All said with a grin.

Well you didn't really know what to say or well if you could I meant.

" **heya kid wanna meet a new pal? Shake my hand."**

The others still scolding 'Fell?' Another monster almost looking a lot like the other short ones came to you.

He had a sharp smirk with a golden tooth that gleamed menacingly.

Furred hood with gold teeth at it's zipper and a strange sort of necklace? That adorned his boney neck with spikes.

In short you felt shivers down your back and...

Were they triple twins or something?

He offered his hand to you and you stared dumbly until reaching your hand for this monster too.

Your nervous companion finally spoke after a while.

"I-I wouldn't d-do that i-if I were you..."

But it was to late.

When your hand was close enough he snatched it with his own boney one and then a noise buzzed hard.

It shook your arm with a terrible shock racking your body and affecting the hooded skeleton behind you too however less.

It still strikes your core but he wouldn't let go so you leaned down to bite him.

But he let go before you could.

Your hair bristled and well that's it, it's already in messed up.

Though looking at him now he sweated with drops beading his skull.

" **heh heh the b-buzzer in the h-hand trick a classic..."**

You we're not amused.

"w-why Red..."

Looking at the hooded skeleton he was cradling his hand from the shock.

You again couldn't say anything but you patted his back in empathy.

It was appreciated but it didn't help.

" **RED WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR STUPID PRANKS!?"**

**"sorry B-Boss had to do it b-because how dumb she looks".**

You glared but he either didn't bother or didn't notice.

"D-don't call her that! She's not dumb!"

**"what makes you say that ballerina?"**

**"** She's not some animal s-she understands!"

" **prove it."**

Ballerina pointed to you.

You stood before Fell this time and kicked his leg bone.

" **Mah!"**

He fell backwards and held his knee in pain.

It wasn't a good idea because you did the same.

It was almost as bad as stubbing your toe against a hard surface...

" _ **WHAT'S WITH ALL THE COMMOTION?!"**_

Everyone stopped and turned to the one who yelled all over the house.

You felt wary of this newcomer he looks kind but, his clothes were littered with blood and other marks.

You could smell it almost perfectly unfortunately.

At a pace he went down the stairs as you sat up to regain your stance.

Red fell asleep on the floor.

Somehow you weren't surprised.

" ** _OH THE HUMAN HAS AWAKENED, PLEASE COME WITH ME DEAR YOU HAVE TO SPEAK WITH SANS."_**

Standing in front of you now you had to slightly crane your head upwards to meet his holes for eyes.

He was so much taller than everyone else here and even seeing that he seemed okay even with his crooked pointy smile.

You had to run.

But you held yourself about to walk with him until swooping down the giant held you up in his arms bridal style.

Unexpected you instinctively wrapped your arms around his clothed neck as he ran outside with incredible strides.

It's been maybe an hour and your already tired.

Where was he talking you?!

As quick as he sprinted he immediately halt almost making you fall out of his arms if it wasn't for his hold on you.

Your already messy hair just got worse and you saw you life flash before your eyes.

It was nice at the end.

**_"BROTHER THE HUMAN HAS AWOKEN."_ **

You lifted your eyes from your curtain of air and met with another frightful sight.

It looks like Red but also more like the one you almost attacked.

A furred stained red coat, 3 clawed tears marking his front, rusted looking sneakers and a curved bone hilt Axe.

And even if it was faint you could smell it as if new.

It was blood.

You felt your face pale even further.

Just then the scary giant let you down and turned to leave.

He was done for now.

_**"what's wrong don't like what you see?"** _

You felt yourself breathing faster.

Far away you felt distance footsteps coming towards you.

With a dreadful stare for his answer he didn't seem too pleased.

" _ **are you scared little girly? Heh heh..."**_

Suddenly his clawed bone hand grabbed you by the cheeks squishing your face to look him in his own dark stare.

_**"I"ll show you the true meaning of fear."** _

With a manic grin and slight chuckle which grew he brought the now red metal Axe close to your neck.

Slowly and slowly adding more pressure.

You were too scared to move.

It hurt so much.

As the cut finally opened it just knitted itself back together.

You were used to pain once but now after so long...

Your face went red sobbing and crying.

He noticed.

**_"what do we have here, I wonder what does that mean? little appetizer-FUCK!"_ **

He pushed away your body hard towards the ground but away from the area you were once at.

He disappeared for a few seconds only to reappear a few feet away from where he was standing.

He breathed heavily as if exhausted but at the same time he drooled with his revolting smile.

You felt like throwing up.

Your hero was another skeleton with yellow bones, a purple sweater, and purple sneakers.

He reeked of smoke.

The tall Skeleton smirked at you with sharp teeth before watching another smaller Skeleton chase rabbits.

Was he there the whole time?

Looking back to the literal and figurative monster he was gone.

The only evidence being his presence was there was your now soaked into the earth blood and the wet tuft of grass there.

You shivered at the helpless moment.

A rabbit squeaked in fear.

Looking back to the one chasing the rabbits he began to throw bones at them?!

"SofPh!" 

They both looked to you.

Oh right... Now your throat was hurting again.

But during the pause the animals escaped until the monster went to steal them from their home.

Tired and not much patience anymore you went in front of the skeleton blocking the home and glared.

You don't think he got it because he tried looking around you.

You glared to the other and somehow you just knew he understood but all he did was looking away and whistle.

You were so done.

Even tired the magic around you materializes quickly forming your famous flame.

It circled around you just daring for them to come closer.

The yellow bones one now aware, not seen by the other but his eye as bright as your fire it crackled silently and it was...

Extremely imtimindating.

But you held your position.

Keeping your stare contest the other seem to walk away.

Him and you not noticing he was climbing a tree.

" _HEY P-YELLOW! LOOK! I CLIMBED THE WHOA-!"_

He fell free the tree in a great height and such a short time but even falling his brother didn't bother looking until the last couple seconds giving you one last glared he held his brother in a magic foreign to you so the other was safe from harm.

" _AGAIN!"_

_"no brother Purple play elsewhere, and some other game to not bother the animals."_

_"OKAY BROTHER!"_

Gently to the ground now the no- Purple practically skipped into the further woods and held Yellow by the hand.

As if nothing happened he winked no harm done.

Then you realized.

He was gauging you on your reaction.

He's twisted.

But with them gone you finally had your first moment of peace since they allet you.

You were just exhausted mind, body and soul.

You sat on the soft grass just watching it's still life.

It's quiet the first time this morning.

Taking it in your tense body slowly shifted to a slouch in relaxation.

You sighed.

" ~~Hey buddy you alright there?"~~

It was all quiet for a few minutes.

Your body tensed again ready for any action he may do.

He waited for your response but you didn't give him any.

He sighed.

" ~~yeah I'm tired too."~~

HOw DiD He Know I wAS THinKiNg!?

~~"I'm just a good guesser..."~~

You must have done a funny face because he chuckled into his hand.

" ~~i know I'm one of the scary monsters in your home but don't take it personally we're just in need of a home..."~~

You felt a little... Something. 

On one hand they just kinda broke in and scared you half to death but you wanted, needed company from the never ending loneliness.

You were kinda desperate but them?

~~"lie with me if your tired, I think I'm gonna take a snooze."~~

~~~~Not ten seconds later he was asleep.

Geez he slept faster than you could dream of.

But it was quiet again except for his soft snoring.

HoW???

If they were monsters maybe they could help you.

Make the house clean, fix it up, and you won't be alone anymore.

It sounded like a good plan and they could even show you their magic.

Maybe you aren't some abomination and your really a monster!

You had a small smile but it was there.

Sharp and small a little hidden in your scarf.

They were scary but it seemed most meant well.

Except the bloody one.

You think.

You think you don't want to be alone anymore.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good. It's weird texting in lower caps but I have to cause I'm doing it with a even smaller phone. T_T, ye


	7. Meeting The Skeletons Not Ghosts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet them personally and then you decide but another question is it pity you feel? Empathy or maybe something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a computer again and its awesome because I can type fast again but it makes more noise than my phone so that's troublesome...
> 
> I realized a lot of skeletons...  
> Lower case is Sanses  
> Upper are Papyrus  
> Bold is fell  
> Bold and italic are Horror  
> Italic are Swapfell  
> Crossed out is swap  
> Underlined is under tale  
> And normal is dance

You sat there with the orange hooded skeleton.

Was he really asleep so quickly?!

Sighing at such a display you simply ignored the strangeness of the early day.

I don't want to be alone anymore so I'll let them stay for at least a time.

But your preservation kicks.

What if since I denied they just decide to kill me for my home?

What if they kill all the animals for its food?

WHAT if they destroy everything I have?

WHAT IF THEY JUST GO AND-?!

The skeleton let out a loud snore.

You sighed again just lying down next to the other being.

Looking at the sky its soft look spreads painting the giant canvas.

Fine I'll let them stay but I will defend myself if the time comes for it.

Near the other monster your nose started to itch.

Oh yeah your face was still covered in snot and eye sweat...

Yeah eye sweat even if it's gross.

Taking hold of your scarf you wiped your face again the faded fabric.

Your face now looking better.

You decided now what you have to do is tell the leader of these skeletons your plans for them and establish rules.

Thinking with cooperation you can sort out the mess to allow them to stay.

Isolation didn't appeal to you anymore.

Bringing in your legs to a sitting position to stand up, you stretched your already sore body.

Reaching out with your arm until it gave a satisfying crack.

Done with your stretches you looked back at the now silent monster.

Not a trace of the creature existed.

Staring at the spot longer than necessary you shook you head. 

Maybe he was of your imagination?

...

You doubted it. 

Walking slowly to the house in the woods you took your time to avoid the enviable .

It was short lived as the two purple ones were not far off, the smaller waving at you as the taller one just looked in your direction.

Avoid their confrontation you went directly to the room you chosen recently.

Not that it was needed you didn't see them but you surely did hear them, well somewhere. 

Gathering a few papers and the crayon used earlier you'll need it to speak.

But first you have to track the one in the morning seeing as it was a safe choice for your safety.

On went your mission.

Following the voices that echoed around the old home you first checked out some of the rooms.

Only to be upset that in almost all the rooms its sheets and fabrics were soiled with mud and grim, and blood.

Even just searching you found the time to go down stairs for a rag.

Hoping to rid the stain while reaching high for a rag a another hand beat you to it , you startled as it was unexpected.

It was none other than the tall white colored one who was scolding the red, no Edge skeleton.

"HUMAN WERE YOU IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE?"

You were still wary of the being unsure if he were to try to eat you like the other.

It was so scary to think I was close to being prey to that monster because I was too paralyzed in fear to ACT.

You had to make sure you wouldn't do it again.

The monster patiently waiting for your inner monologue after standing straight ready to look him in the eye.

He introduced himself.

"SIGH I DO SO APOLOGIZE FOR EARLIER  WE WOULD USUALLY HAVE A MIND TO BE RESPECTABLE IN ANOTHER'S PRESENCE. ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF... AHEM..."

You stared again in amazement they can breathe but that would make sense since they're monsters right?

But at the same time they're Skeleton monsters, slightly different but it's there.

"HELLO, WILD WOOD FIRE HUMAN! YOU MUST BE SO EXUBERANT TO MEET ME, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!'

You weren't too excited for the name he gave you but it was way better than what Edge said.

That laugh is kinda funny it's kind, and it reminds you of they-

"WILD WOOD FIRE HUMAN IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU BUT I'M SAD TO SAY I MUST HELP MY EXTENDED FAMILY."

With a sort of sad face it disappeared in a moment but a bright tooth shinning grin.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL SEE YOU SOON!"

With that he ran out the front door.

You wondered what was he doing to help?

Shaking the thought you clutched the rag wetting it a bit in the sink which a long time ago figured out it was connected to the river by a hidden pipe.

Sadly there were no plumbing, so occasionally you'll have to go somewhere away from your home but also a another fortune thing you didn't go often, you had used leaves...

You cringed at the one time you mistaken a plant and used poison ivy.

Aha, not very fun.

Running up the stairs once more you went to a random room to finally clean the sheet when it was Edge.

**"GET OUT! DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH BRAIN TO KNOCK AND NOT ENTER ANOTHER'S ROOM!?"**

Kinda well annoyed you took the folded paper from your pocket and wrote.

*Yet this is my home and you barged in the middle of the night trespassing in my territory. 

He fumed as you almost nonchalantly turned your back to him and wrote.

**"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEND YOUR LAND!"**

*It was... how many skeletons?

He sighed still clearly angered but answered.

**"12 INCLUDING MYSELF INSOLENT HUMAN."**

*Yes well 12 monsters against a single person how is that a easy match? Even when I fought I was clearly outnumbered even now I risk the chance of being killed so tell me what do I do?

He looked away glaring at the wall near the window.

You were so tired today.

Shoving a rag in his red gauntlets not wanting to write much more you pointed to the sheet.

He rolled his eye lights? 

In irritation but complied not willing to leave it dirty.

Seeing one job getting done you nodded leaving the room the find the shy hooded monster again.

Following your good hearing it lead you upstairs to the fairly dusty attic.

It was him!

But what is he doing with such strange motions?

With your head poking into the attic you slowly eased your way into the room being silent as you watched in awe.

Even if it was strange to you, it looked really amazing.

So for just a while you watched him perform strange acts as standing on his hands (PREPOSTEROUS!) Sitting on his head in a spinning move (ASTOUNDING!) And doing sorts of flips and turns to match the other moves.

For someone so reserved and nervous, it didn't seem to fit his personality at all yet here it was.

Beautiful...

Standing for quiet a while now he must have finally noticed you in a random beam of sun hitting you.

He in the middle of doing a move that required to hold his knee and stand on one foot, it caused him to trip on his face.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

He held his face with both handed as something started to leak from his skull.

It was a silver dust seeming to mixed with a blood like substance.

It chilled you... To the bone...

Where did that came from?

Quickly seeing him fall you took hold of his shoulder and arm in a way to rise him to his feet.

"T-Thanks..."

You smiled unable to answer anytime soon.

With one hand still holding his face you saw his discomfort to allowed to make a small sacrifice.

Tearing off a bit of the end of your scarf you gave it to him to cover his wound with.

"O-Oh geez... Uh Thanks..."

He turned away but with his hood down you noticed his skull was slightly blue.

"I-I have a f-favor to ask."

You gave your attention.

"Please d-don't tell anything of m-me d-dancing..."

That's what it's called, Dancing.

You wanted to learn to Dance.

Taking out your supplies again you wrote.

*I will only if you teach me to Dance.

He looked away agin but sweat beaded his skull.

"O-Okay but i-it been a-a long time since I-I taught anyone t-to D-Dance..."

You smiled but wrote anyway.

*It's fine I'll just be happy to learn!

After he read his eyes seem to brighten before dimming slightly.

He gave a small sad and nervous grin.

"Then n-next time we'll d-do it R-Right."

With that ominous statement he disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke and squares.

Monsters huh.


End file.
